


roomies

by kyunlovebot



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, bottom!hyunggu, porn with a little plot, semi fem!hyunggu, so gay like everything i write, tsundere!yuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunlovebot/pseuds/kyunlovebot





	roomies

when yuto got accepted into the college of his dreams—he’d never thought he’d have to live in the dorms there.

he had already had it all planned out. he was going to have an apartment in the city, all alone. he was gonna get a job. then yuto had found out.. you had to live in the college dorms both your freshman and sophomore year. fuck. his stupid plans were ruined. now he’d probably have to room with some stupid jock, and have his dumb girls coming back every night. honestly, though, he wouldn’t be so mad if he would be getting laid too. hopefully he would be giving some dick by then.

soon came the day—the day the students would all move in. the day before classes started. yuto threw open the door, expecting the room to be empty because he was here so early. his mother and father were back in japan, he’d said goodbye at the airport. america was a land of new opportunities for him. so it’s not like he had anyone to hold him up here. he set down his bag and looked up, his jaw dropping open. there was a pretty boy, about his age, laid out on one of the beds.

“oh.” yuto mumbled, dropping the rest of his bags. he shut the door, “hello. i’m yuto.” he tested out the english he’d practiced for hours, hoping the other wouldn’t laugh at him. he was fluent in english, he knew that. he’d studied the language for months. knew lingo. but he didn’t have much experience actually speaking english, it wasn’t uncommon in japan (a very popular place for tourists), but it was highly uncommon in his household.

“hello!” the other boy spoke, letting out a small laugh as he stood up from the bed where he was laying. “i’m hyunggu! but you can call me kino if you’d like. also.. i took this bed. i guessed i could just take it upon myself, since i was here really early. i hope that’s alright.”

“oh, of course.” yuto gave a little nod, and a chuckle. “i don’t really care which bed i have. it’s uh.. it’s really nice to meet you.”

“you too.” hyunggu smiled. yuto was.. kind of cute. actually, he was really cute. shit. why’d they give him a fucking cute roommate? he thought he’d get someone super ugly or with a bad personality. yuto didn’t seem like he had a bad personality. and he was definitely hot.

 

-

 

a few weeks later, they had gotten pretty close. they actually shared a lot of the same schedule—yuto guessed dance majors and music majors had a lot of the same things to learn?

hyunggu groaned from the floor, reaching for his soda but it was too far away. “yuto. could you please get my soda for me?” he whined softly. he was dressed in a sinful pair of yoga pants today, because he was practicing a dance that he really wanted to show the dance kids that he teaches every weekend. they showed off his every curve so perfectly.

yuto nodded and handed it to him, finally getting to take a break from looking at his laptop. his eyed trailed down the boy’s frame, and.. holy shit. he hadn’t really paid much attention to what the boy was wearing. “god. what are you in?”

hyunggu blushed, “what? do i look bad?” he gulped down a bit of his soda, a small bit had dribbled down onto his chin. he swiped it up with his thumb, popping it into his mouth.

they both knew each other enough to knew their sexualities by now. hyunggu was fucking gay, truly gay. yuto wanted to experiment. he’d always wanted to, but he didn’t have the chance to in high school. he’d gotten laid before, he definitely had, but it was only with girls. he wanted to kiss a boy— _feel_ a boy. 

“no. you look gorgeous.” yuto huffed softly. “i kinda wanna kiss you.” 

hyunggu blushed everywhere, all the way up to the tips of his ears. “you wanna kiss me? god, yuto, what are you even on about?” he stood, going over to yuto to poke his chest.

yuto grabbed his wrist, pulling him down onto his lap. “can i?”

hyunggu hummed softly, grinning. “okay. you can kiss me.”

yuto leaned in and kissed him, his hands on hyunggu’s pretty ass. he squeezed his cheeks when he was kissed back, making hyunggu moan into his mouth. he pulled back, letting out a chuckle. “moaning just from my hands on your ass? god, you’re adorable.”

hyunggu pouted, his face still super red. he couldn’t believe this! why was his body reacting like this to this man? he was always responsive when he touched himself.. but he just blamed it on the fact that he knew just what he liked.

hyunggu felt a surge of something run through him, and he suddenly grinded down, right on top of yuto’s cock. he felt it perk up beneath him, and he was automatically grinning.

“you like that?” hyunggu spoke softly, kissing at the man’s jawline.

“you know i like that,” yuto spoke up, standing and making his way over to his bed with hyunggu in his arms. he dropped him down onto the squeaky mattress, grinning. “i’m gonna have such an amazing time making you scream my name.”

hyunggu blushed at the lewd words, hitting yuto’s chest. “shut up. you’re so eager. is it the pants?” he hummed. “i knew you would love them.”

yuto dipped down to kiss at his neck then pulled off his own shirt, shaking his head at the statement. of course he had wore those pants for a reason. yuto had never seen hyunggu in clothes so fucking lewd. he probably would again. hopefully soon. he’d have to buy new yoga pants for him, anyway. he pushed the boy’s legs up and grasped two handfuls of the stretchy fabric, and ripped it right in half. now he had a huge hole in the crotch and ass of his yoga pants, and though hyunggu looked surprised and a bit mad, yuto didn’t regret it. he was wearing fucking panties underneath those stupid pants.

“hey!” hyunggu cried out, he felt so exposed. his pants were torn, and the beautiful lace panties that barely cover his leaking cock are now on display. yuto laughed weakly at him, too distracted by how beautiful he looked.

yuto took a deep breath before carefully flipping the boy over, he pushed hyunggu’s shirt up to kiss his lower back. he ordered hyunggu to get rid of his shirt and the angel boy obliged, peeling his shirt off quickly and throwing it on the floor along with yuto’s. after this, the japanese boy was back to work. he slid down hyunggu’s panties carefully, because he  _really_ loved these panties on him. he looked fucking gorgeous.

hyunggu stared at him, his neck twisted in an only slightly uncomfortable way to watch what the man was doing to him. he looked so hot while doing it. he shivered when he felt a cool, slick finger prod at his hole. yuto had already grabbed lube and a condom (coming from his wallet. how cute.), and hyunggu hadn’t even noticed. hyunggu buried his head into the pillows, inhaling yuto’s scent. “i don’t need to be prepped,” he mumbled.

yuto looked up, raising an eyebrow. he circled the smaller boy’s rim with his middle finger, barely pushing it in. it slipped in fairly easy. “what’d you say?”

”i-i don’t need to be prepped!” he whined out, looking back. “you can just fuck me. i fingered myself while you were in class earlier.” 

that made yuto’s cheeks go red.. thinking about just how many times hyunggu had probably done that while he was alone made his cock twitch. “right. sorry, pretty boy.” he grabbed the condom packet, ripping it open. he was a bit of an expert. he rolled it onto his cock, jerking himself slowly while he spread tons of lube onto himself and on hyunggu’s ass. 

yuto found himself entering shortly after, holding on tightly to hyunggu’s hair. he groaned softly. he’d never really been a man who had made much noise in the bedroom, or out.

hyunggu on the other hand moaned loudly, grasping onto the sheets and the blankets, anything he could get his hands on. he loved cock so much, he couldn’t believe he was finally fucking getting it. from his roommate. whatever though, right? it’s just sex. 

yuto thrusted in slowly at first, and found himself speeding up throughout. he never stayed at a certain speed, but he would definitely speed up when he would hear hyunggu making those cute little noises. one particular time, yuto pressed into this sensitive spot inside hyunggu and he let out a very, very lewd scream of yuto’s name. it was the most sexy thing yuto had ever heard in his life. 

he slammed into that spot, slammed into it until hyunggu had screamed his name like that multiple times and he had came all over yuto’s sheets. totally worth having to wash them later, so it was fine. 

yuto pulled out and tore off the condom, stroking himself until he came all over hyunggu’s pretty ass. he groaned loudly, massaging the boy’s thighs as he had done so. 

he threw away the used condom and picked up his shirt, wiping them both down. yuto grinned at hyunggu as he crawled uo onto his elbows, a super fucked out expression on his face. 

adorable. 

“that really was amazing,” hyunggu commented, brushing his hair out of his face. “i kinda wanna do it again.”

yuto chuckled, nodding. yeah, he did too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THE ENDING AND ACTUAL SEX SUCKS SO IM REALLY SORRY!!! i may go in to edit this soon idk—but more BETTER chapters will definitely go up in the future. i promise u. 
> 
> thank u for reading my luvvvssss


End file.
